Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cylindrical member holding apparatus which holds a cylindrical member such as a microphone.
Description of the Related Art
Vibrations externally applied to a microphone causes noise. To reduce such vibration noise, a microphone holder which holds the microphone is vibration-proofed.
In recent years, with attention focused on a direction in which a diaphragm (vibrating plate) of a microphone vibrates, there has been proposed a microphone holder with high resistance to vibrations in the direction in which the diaphragm vibrates, that is, an axial direction of the microphone when the microphone is attached to the microphone holder (the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 8,121,333).
According to this proposal, connecting a holder portion to a vibration source using two long and thin arm portions formed on a plane perpendicular to the axial direction of the microphone implements a holding structure that is flexible in the axial direction of the microphone and easily reduces vibrations.
According to the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 8,121,333 mentioned above, the degree of flexibility of the microphone holder depends on the length of the arm portions, and in order to increase the flexibility and enhance the vibration-proofing effect, it is necessary to connect the vibration source and the holder portion together using the longest possible arm portions. However, increasing the length of the arm portions will increase the flexibility not only in the axial direction of the microphone but also in directions perpendicular to the axial direction of the microphone.
To reduce noise of the microphone caused by external vibrations, it is only necessary to vibration-proof the microphone in the axial direction thereof, and vibration-proofing for the other directions does not have much effect on noise reduction. Being flexible in directions other than the axial direction of the microphone will bring about degradation in stability with which the microphone is held.
Specifically, a problem of the microphone swaying widely will arise when an inertia force is applied to the microphone holder during, for example, panning or tilting of a video camera on which the microphone holder is mounted.